


Killer

by InCaseItHasBeenBlocked



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked/pseuds/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked
Summary: 磊嘉杀手和猎物的故事第一杀手职业生涯的转捩点ooc本来想写psycho一点的人设，水平有限，最后只能靠小走一下肾蒙混过关
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Killer

赵磊是个杀手。明码标价，拿钱办事的那一种。狗屁倒灶的道理不用讲，钱到位了，人，时间，地点，死法，都可以任君挑选。在江湖上的名声与口碑是一等一的好。

“给，这是资料，这是一半的定金“，夏之光把一沓纸给赵磊推过去，“成事了之后我再去取另一半“，说罢又给自己到了小半杯酒，抿了半口被辣得眼睛眉毛皱到了一处，“你办事的时候可别喝这么烈的酒。倒霉的焉小少爷，刚继承下来的家产还没捂热就要没命了。唉，要不我们把这条信息买给他，帮派内斗本来就该自己解决，我们白拿两笔钱不是更好“。  
赵磊没说话，朝夏之光笑了笑把手里的半杯酒一饮而尽。夏之光自讨没趣，“当我没说”，又闭着眼把剩下的酒吞下，抓起皮手套边带边说，“那小子平时身边都跟着四叔的人，保护得严严实实。最近每周三的晚上他爱去城里那家Sixteen Lounge。他跟那家店主不知怎么认识的，关系不错。只有那天，四叔的人才不在他身边，只在店外守着。那家店没有后门，只进不出。我知道的就这些了。走了”。夏之光推门突然又回头补充道，“对了，那家店是个gay bar，说不定你去过”。说罢又朝赵磊眨了眨眼，吹着口哨走了。

焉老爷子手下的青帮是这一带势力最大的黑社会。老头年轻的时候顾着打江山，没有子嗣。50岁才从外面带回来一个6岁的儿子，几房太太姨太太炸了锅不说，青帮内部也暗潮汹涌了起来。老头白手起家，自然不是个糊涂人，那孩子7、8岁的时候就被他带在身边耳濡目染，又让自己最信得过的老人四叔跟着他，只等着自己到了年纪就可以安心退下来让这孩子接上。只是老头什么都算到了就是算不得天命。年初感染风寒一病不起，半年之后人就没了。市井上都传说是一直等着接班的二爷下了毒，否则等到焉少爷过了二十岁又有了自己的人马，二爷跟着老爷子这几十年就算是白干了。

Sixteen lounge在市中心一个闹中取静的老街里。赵磊穿着一身西装到那里，先站在外头抽了根烟——店门口一条主路，两侧不远各有一个路口。有三个人蹲在赵磊旁边抽烟，一边聊天——“老头子真惨，牵回来个野儿子，现在怕是又要绝后”“怎么说？””你瞎啊，这里进进出出的都是什么人看不出来？””都是喜欢操屁眼儿的主儿”“我操，真假的”“什么真的假的，我看你他妈是真瞎”“这野主子也横不了几天”“唉，别胡说八道”。三人不约而同的朝赵磊看了看，他正放着空的往空中吐着烟圈，互相递了个确认没事的眼色。赵磊把剩下的小半截儿烟屁股在墙上按息，拍拍袖子，进去了。

他径直走向吧台坐下，问酒保要了三个shot的tequila，一口气喝尽。  
“厉害“，左手边不远处的黑发少年朝他看过来，又拿着自己的鸡尾酒杯往赵磊这边靠，在赵磊身边坐下，“我第一次看人一口气干掉3个shot的tequila“。少年主动开口，看上去十七八岁的样子，脸上挂着一点点的婴儿肥。眼睛是天生的下三白，眼珠子很亮很清，在吧台幽暗的环境下，透着一股媚态。嘴巴是漂亮的肉唇，唇色红的很，像刚摘下来的樱桃。  
赵磊侧过脸观察了一会儿少年，笑笑说，“时间赶，只能这样喝了”。  
对方饶有兴趣眯起圆眼睛盯着赵磊，一只手搭在吧台上撑着脑袋，刘海碎碎的搭在前额。勾起嘴角说，“什么工作连喝酒都要争分夺秒？”  
“你猜猜”，赵磊伸出一只手轻轻拨开少年的刘海，又把手里新上的一杯酒喝掉。  
少年从吧台的椅子上滑下来，凑近了赵磊的耳侧，重重的吸了吸鼻子，又偏过头来抓起赵磊的手摊开摆到眼前。用手指沿着赵磊手心的纹路划动，“估计是个苦差事”。  
“想知道么？”  
“那要看你说不说”。  
“我是个杀手”，赵磊说罢微笑着看着少年。  
“好酷”，少年把手环过赵磊的脖颈，额头快要抵到一处，他把手指停在赵磊的下唇上，轻轻点了点，“有颗小痣”。  
赵磊抓住他的手，在对方的指尖上落下一个吻，又咬住少年的下唇，轻轻的舔吻。  
“去后面”。少年喘着气从嘴角漏出这个邀请。

两人连摔带撞的躲进了卫生间的最里边一间。  
赵磊一把把人按在墙上就动手脱对方的裤子，他用手抓着少年的屁股揉搓了一会，再向前端动作，一边卸下自己的腰带，把家伙掏出来塞进身前人的大腿根里。少年弓着背，发出热情的喘息，又回过头张着嘴去索吻。赵磊一口咬上去，用牙齿磨着少年的下唇，把舌头伸进他的嘴里一点点的舔着他的齿列。  
“好冰”少年嘴里发出一声含混的呻吟，乳首贴着冰凉的瓷砖，早就硬成了两颗红豆。赵磊把人翻了面，帮他把身上的衬衫脱掉，埋头啃咬着少年的乳头。又把手指伸进少年的口中让他含着。对方用拙劣的方法舔弄着赵磊的手指。赵磊抬起头，把手指抽出来说，“第一次？”  
少年满脸通红的低下头。  
“那我慢一点儿”赵磊抱着他的腰，在他耳边说。  
“你时间够吗”。  
“够”。  
“今天不用杀人么？”  
“用”。  
少年的身体微微的颤抖了一下。赵磊抱住他，拍了拍他的后背，“不过不着急”。说完，他舔湿自己的手指，再在少年的穴口打转，“我先伺候你”。  
赵磊一点点的把手指插进去，再慢慢的在里面搅动。等里面充分的润滑，又增加了一根指头。他把手指往深处的一小团突起的软肉上戳了戳，少年呻吟着射精了。  
“你里面都湿了了哦”。他继续在少年耳边吹气，怀里的人蜷缩着抖得更厉害了。他把性器抵到少年的后庭，“不怕”，一边安抚着一边一寸寸的把阴茎推了进去。湿滑温软的甬道把赵磊包围，又因为第一次经历性事，哪怕一点点的刺激都会让身下人不由自主的一下一下收缩。赵磊慢慢加快了抽擦的速度。最后抱着人一起高潮。

赵磊点燃了一只烟，靠着隔间的墙壁抽。  
少年拿着一张照片看，又转头说，“我哪有照片上这么胖”。  
赵磊磕了磕烟灰，说，“嗯，比照片上还漂亮”。  
“那你还要不要杀我？”  
“你说呢？”  
“应该不会了吧。”  
赵磊伸手摸了摸少年的脑袋，说，“你在这里等我一个月，不就是为了这个么？焉栩嘉。”  
焉栩嘉笑了起来，“那你能不能帮我杀人？”  
“四叔？”  
“你又知道了？”  
“不是么？”  
“是…”  
“好啊。”  
“那会不会坏了你的江湖规矩？”  
“我收了他的钱杀人，但没说不会手收别人的钱杀他啊。”  
“但你没杀我啊。”  
赵磊把烟按灭，把焉栩嘉拉进怀里，含着焉栩嘉的耳垂缓声道，“枪都插进屁股里了，还不算杀人吗？”

第二天晨报的头条是青帮的老臣陈四死在了焉府后花园的井边，身上没有明显的伤痕，死因则是心脏骤停。初步来看，已经排除了他杀。  
虽然陈四一直是焉小少爷的左膀右臂，但似乎没了陈四，青帮的交接也并没有出太大的问题。二爷早早的就把手里的兵权交了出来，听说他被诊断出了绝症活不了半年。  
市井小巷里又有了新的谈资——难得见到帮派权力交接这么顺利的，焉少爷身边那个青年又是谁？菜市场东口说书的人见多识广也不认识他。只说，看他的身形与气度，应该不是寻常人物。

fin.


End file.
